Elección Correcta
by KenKress
Summary: En esta vida se dice que lo mas importante es el amor, pero, ¿que pasa si tu mejor amigo te dice de la nada que le gusta tu pareja?. "No estoy dispuesto a dejar que Kyle me lo quite". Cuando el amor acaba con una gran amistad, el dolor y el sufrimiento que este genera, porque la decisión correcta duele, siempre hay alguien herido en un triangulo amoroso.
1. Descubrimiento

**Hola ¿Cómo les va?, ahora que tengo tiempo y un computador relativamente bueno, vengo con una nueva historia, que espero les guste.**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 1._**

Kyle llevaba varios años enamorado de Cartman, era alguien bastante discreto por lo que normalmente no lo demostraba y por ende nadie más lo sabía, excepto por una por una persona, su "super mejor amigo" Stan, el sí que sabía de aquel enamoramiento secreto que tenía el pelirrojo por el castaño, aunque no por ello había sido algo que le agradara escuchar de su parte.

Era un secreto, pero, aunque los demás no lo notaran, el pelinegro era alguien que conocía bastante al castaño, podía decir que ambos se llevaban realmente bien, aunque claro, no era algo que mostraran mucho en público, principalmente porque ambos sabían que de estar muy cerca podían pasar cosas que preferían dejar entre ambos.

Nadie lo sabía, pero el pelinegro llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con el castaño, aunque desde el principio de su relación esta se había mantenido como un secreto para los demás, pues aunque en ese momento ya había más "libertad" para los homosexuales en ese pequeño pueblo, la actitud social de los habitantes y personalidad del castaño que odiaba la idea de admitir el ser gay, no les permitía hablar de su relación, además de que al iniciar su relación el ya conocía lo sentimientos de su amigo, cosa por lo que, de hablar se arriesgaba a no solo perder al castaño, sino también a su mejor amigo.

La relación entre ambos comenzó de una forma un poco extraña para ambos, aunque el primero en confesar su sentir fue el pelinegro algo preocupado por el miedo que sintió al escuchar los sentimientos de su amigo, no deseaba que le quitara a Cartman pues, aunque realmente no sabía quién de los dos llevaba más tiempo enamorado del castaño sentía que en su caso era amor de verdad, además de que la forma en que el pelirrojo le había dicho sus sentimientos no le había agradado del todo, pues parecía dudar.

 **Flashback**

De la nada su mejor amigo le había pedido que fuera urgentemente a su casa, pues había algo muy importante de lo que deseaba hablar con él, en su tono de voz se notaba la clara preocupación y tal vez algo de miedo en su voz y como era Kyle, no había forma de negarse a lo que este quería, así que sin queja acepto ir, caminaba con calma hacia el hogar de su amigo preguntase a sí mismo, ¿Qué era aquello tan importante de lo que quería hablar con él?, no parecía ser algo que tuviera que ver con algo de la escuela.

Era algo tarde y por la calle se notaba un poco de neblina, el lugar se notaba bastante frio ya que estaban en la temporada de invierno y aunque el frio ya era algo normal en ese pueblo de colorado él estaba seguro que mínimo estaban a 15℃ bajo cero, solamente pudo suspirar, había olvidado llevar consigo una bufanda, tenía que apresurarse para llegar con Kyle, tal vez podría quedarse esa noche porque sentía que si volvía a salir terminaría por congelarse.

Al llegar a casa del pelirrojo toco la puerta de forma calmada, esperando a que alguien abriera, probablemente sería su madre, pero rogaba se apresurara para por fin dejar de lado el frio que había ahí afuera, pues notaba que comenzaba a nevar y no deseaba enfermarse, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer a la que le menciono que Kyle le había pedido ir, así que esta le permitió pasar, cosa que agradeció.

 _Kyle se encuentra en su habitación, Stan._

Al obtener esa respuesta solo asintió levemente antes de dirigirse a la habitación del pelirrojo subiendo por las escaleras con algo de cansancio, hasta llegar a el cuarto de este tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Kyle recostado boca abajo pataleando infantilmente, por lo que de nueva cuenta cerró la puerta, acercándose a la cama algo preocupado por el, después de todo era su amigo.

 _Ya estoy aquí Kyle, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio durante poco más de un minuto, antes de que el contrario volteara a verlo de forma lenta con los ojos levemente llorosos, parecía que realmente algo lo atormentaba y eso no hacía más que preocuparlo y tras tan solo un poco más de tiempo se sentó en la cama mirándolo con nervios, mirando a todos lados como si no supiera que era lo que debía de decir en ese momento.

 _Stan, yo…_

El pelirrojo había bajado la mirada y parecía demasiado nervioso de lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente, conocía bien a Kyle como para saber que seguramente era algo realmente terrible, puesto que normalmente no le costaba decir las cosas por más malas que están fueran, definitivamente era algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar, agradecía enormemente la confianza de su amigo.

 _Stan… a mi… me gusta alguien…_

¿Eso era todo?, no entendía, ¿qué había de malo con ello?, sabía que antes el pelirrojo se había enamorado de otras personas, nunca había sido algo malo para él, por ello, ahora mismo no entendía el porqué se estaba comportando así por algo tan... común, tardo un poco en analizar por qué podía estar de esa forma, tal vez no era el hecho de estar enamorado, si no, de quien se habría enamorado su mejor amigo.

 _No puede ser tan malo Ky, dime, ¿quién es la persona que te gusta?_

La curiosidad comenzaba a invadirlo inevitablemente, realmente quería saber quién era la persona que estaba haciendo sufrir a su mejor amigo y es que tal vez podría ayudarlo y darle su apoyo para que eso no le sentara tan mal, pues el pelirrojo era el perfecto prospecto de novio, era lindo, inteligente y amable, seguro que solo era por el miedo a ser rechazado, pero estaba seguro de que él podría enamorar a quien se propusiese.

 _Me gusta… Cartman… Eric Cartman… El me gusta..._

Al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo se quedó en shock total, las palabras no salían de su boca y es que este no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar ante tal cosa, ¿Qué era eso de que le gustaba Cartman?, tenía que ser una broma, una absurda broma de su parte, era una tontería, a ambos no podía gustarles el culón.

Trato de mantener la compostura, la calma y algo de seriedad en su rostro, a pesar de que por alguna razón se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, estaba entre dolido y enojado, pero no lo quería demostrar, por lo que solo soltó un suspiro, está claro que no quería que su mejor amigo y Eric comenzaran a salir por lo que seguramente no era más que un tonto capricho, porque si, consideraba que era imposible que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado del castaño como él lo estaba.

 _Él no puede gustarte, a él no le gustas porque, él te odia._

Su voz sonó seria por un momento, el enojo se podría notar levemente en su tono, pero pronto se dio cuenta de ese hecho y relajo bruscamente su rostro palmeando la espalda suavemente del pelirrojo para no verse sospechoso, acomodándose a su lado pues realmente no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería perder al castaño.

Su idea no era traicionar a su amigo, tampoco quería lastimarlo, pero era imposible que el sintiera algo por Cartman, no le conocía lo suficiente ya que se la pasaba peleando con él y tampoco eran tan cercanos, por ello mismo no evitaba desconfiar de él, e incluso si realmente le gustaba, eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación porque él no planeaba dejar ir a Eric ni, aunque se tratara de Kyle.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

 **He de admitir que este capítulo ha sido algo corto, pero como será una historia algo larga no hay de qué preocuparse, porque habrá muchos más capítulos, algunos más largos, algunos más corto, pero todos dando más trama a la historia.**


	2. Lo que Kenny sabe

**Hey, Por fin a llegado por quien lloraban, si yo he vuelto del infra... ah no, eso no era, bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero, no les disguste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.**

Era la hora del receso y como siempre los 4 amigos estaban juntos, sentados en una de las bancas del instituto, ninguno prestaba especial atención a algo en específico, aunque el pelinegro podía notar las leves miradas que el pelirrojo le lanzaba de vez en cuando al castaño mientras que este estaba comiendo, cosa que definitivamente le estaba molestando.

Veía al castaño con el que salía desde ya algunos meses comer con completo disgusto una ensalada, ciertamente cualquiera notaria lo que eso le estaba costando bastante puesto que al parecer el detestaba ese tipo de cosas tan insípido, normalmente comería dulces o frituras, pero como se acercaba el campeonato Inter escolar de futbol americano el castaño buscaba "mantenerse en forma".

Claro que, a él no le importaba el peso de su pareja y pensaba que a nadie en el equipo le preocupaba siquiera ya que este estaba en la defensa y por ello podía fácilmente ayudar con su cuerpo, aunque principalmente a él le parecía que este se veía bastante lindo con su cara redonda y regordeta, lo hacía adorable.

 _Sabes, si no te gusta, no deberías comerla._

Por fin el pelirrojo había dicho algo, aunque pronto se notó el disgusto del mayor que lo enfrento con una mirada seria y directa que obviamente este no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo hasta que termino desviándola mirando hacia su comida levemente sonrojado, mostrando esa molesta faceta de chica enamorada.

 _No te metas en esto judío._

Río levemente ante la respuesta de este pues de alguna forma sentía que su mejor amigo se merecía esas palabras de su amado castaño, aunque pronto vio calmarse la cara de Kyle, sabía que este le diría algo más y como siempre, buscaría tener toda su atención, que fastidio era que hiciera eso todo el tiempo desde aquel día, ni siquiera era un poco discreto a su mirar.

 _Deberías de..._

No lo pensó ni un momento más y ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar antes de interrumpirlo con rapidez para no permitirle continuar con ello, no era lo suficientemente tonto como para permitirle meterse más en la vida de su novio, por lo mismo las miradas de sus acompañantes se posaron en el con extrañeza.

 _Ky , no creo que sea algo que puedas entender, digo al menos yo comprendo que quiera ser más efectivo en el campo._

Fue lo único que dijo mirando a este y de reojo observo al castaño mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de manzana y es que nadie se podía cuestionar que el pudiera entender mucho mejor al castaño de lo que lo haría Kenny o... Kyle, principalmente porque ambos estaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol americano y bueno, él era su novio.

Y mientras miraba de reojo al castaño noto una leve sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente de burla, sabía que de alguna forma le había parecido gracioso al contrario que fuera el, el mejor amigo del pelirrojo quien le dijera algo así de forma tan seria y como si nada, aunque claro que podría terminar dándole unas cuantas pistas de lo que pasaba.

 _Iré a tirar esto, ahora vuelvo._

Se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, más bien, del cómo lo había dicho, realmente lo dijo por una reacción emocional, pero no quería meterse en problemas con su mejor amigo y terminar peleando con él, por lo que pensó que la mejor opción por ahora era huir de ahí un momento y una forma "poco" sospechosa sería el simplemente ir a tirar algo.

Cuando se levantó el rubio hizo lo mismo haciendo una seña y lo siguió caminando sin decir nada mientras ambos iban en dirección al basurero, claro que el no deseaba dejar solo al pelirrojo con su adorado castaño, aunque no le quedaba de otra después de lo que había hecho, esperaba ahora lo que le podría decir su amigo, pues sabía que le diría algo, si no, no le habría seguido.

 _Creo que has sido un poco obvio Stanley._

Muy pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre y sabía que lo estaba haciendo a forma de burla porque, aunque él había querido mantenerlo en secreto el rubio sí que sabía de la extraña relación de noviazgo que ellos 2 mantenían, aunque la forma en que lo averiguo el rubio no era algo que le gustara recordar realmente, principalmente porque había sido algo realmente incómodo.

 **Flashback**

Se acercaba un partido así que el equipo entrenaba más duro y por mucho más tiempo, aunque diariamente el castaño y el mismo se quedaban entrenando un rato más que los demás, como compañeros y amigos, cualquiera pensaría que se apoyaban mutuamente con algo tan importante cerca y aunque no era del todo mentira tampoco era la completa verdad.

Su entrenamiento se alargó un rato más de lo esperado ese día, aunque a ninguno le importaba realmente el cansancio o lo tarde que era, pero sí que el sudor era algo molesto, sus compañeros de equipo se habían ido a sus casas desde hace un largo rato y seguramente no había nadie más en la escuela que ellos 2.

Agotados se dirigieron a los vestidores pues necesitaban darse una ducha, ambos se conocían de forma perfecta, así que nunca tenían problemas por verse desnudos o algo así aunque, como normalmente se ducharon por separado pues aunque en el momento ya estaban saliendo ninguno sentía que era el momento de ser un pervertido con su pareja.

Al acabar la ducha ambos se vistieron juntos y en momentos hablaban tranquilamente, como ambos estaban enamorados se tenían la confianza suficiente y como siempre el castaño no se guardaba palabra frente a él y él lo decía todo, aunque en momentos su forma de hacerlo le causaba gracia al pelinegro que solo sonreía o soltaba leves risas ante los chistes de este.

 _…Y mientras me dirigía a la parada me encontré con el judío, no sé qué le pasa últimamente pero se comporta sumamente extraño, parecía no querer molestarme y como que intentaba ser más amistoso…_

El pelinegro, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro no quería oír más sobre su mejor amigo de la boca de su pareja, claro que este lo quería, pero detestaba que hablara del pelirrojo como si nada estando con él, más sabiendo que su amigo estaba igualmente enamorado de él, pues de alguna manera podía entender lo que estaba intentando hacer Kyle al comportarse de esa manera con el contrario y eso realmente lo fastidiaba.

Con el fin de interrumpirlo de seguir mencionando a Kyle en ese momento se acercó lo suficiente a él para terminar chocando los labios de ambos tranquilamente, quería que el castaño pensara solamente en él, que solo pudiera verlo a él y lo lograría, aunque luego este se pudiera enfadar por las tonterías que llegara a hacer después, porque sabía que sería más fácil contentar a su novio que vencer a su amigo.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí que era de las pocas veces en las que el pelinegro era quien comenzaba con el beso y normalmente no hubiera pasado nada, si no fuera porque en la habitación de la nada se escuchó un leve grito de sorpresa y luego una risa algo estruendosa seguido de palabras molestas.

 _Wo w, sabía que ustedes dos se llevaban bastante bien, pero esto ya es otro nivel de "cariño", je, je._

Su rubio amigo, que de la nada se había aparecido se burlaba de ellos y eso claramente era molesto para los 2 presentes que por un momento se mantuvieron en shock dejándolos en esa incomoda posición, aunque también era algo bastante vergonzoso por así decirlo y es que la persona menos indicada, rey de los pervertidos los había visto besarse como si nada en medio de los vestidores de la escuela, eso sí que era algo terrible, al punto en que ni siquiera Cartman se lo desearía a su peor enemigo... o tal vez sí.

 _Puedo entender que se amen mucho y den besos, pero ja, ja, ¿acaso querían "hacerlo" aquí?_

Por las palabras dichas por el rubio en la cara de ambos se mostraba un leve sonrojo causado por la vergüenza, entendían porque lo decía de esa forma y es que como acababan de ducharse no se habían vestido del todo, el castaño no tenía camiseta y el pelinegro estaba aun sin pantalones, y claro eso daba para pensar en otro tipo de situación más privada.

Al final no les quedo de otra más que explicarle la situación al rubio, pues, aunque intentaran mentir había sido demasiado obvio, claro que tras unas risas y bromas lo acepto y prometió no decir nada, claro, no sin antes hacer preguntas indecorosas como el típico _" ¿Quién va arriba?"._

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

 **Es algo corta, ¿no?, pero no se preocupen, por ahora es "suficiente", nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Desesperación

**Hey, Hola... aunque parece que a nadie le ha gustado esta historia... Pero bueno... Me seguiré esforzando.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3.**

A su edad debía admitir que era mucho más fácil expresar sus sentimientos sobre el papel que en palabras y ahora mismo lo que más deseaba era poder tener alguien con quien desahogar sus sentimientos, pero él no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo, más bien, no sentía confianza de decirle a nadie por lo que se encontraba pasando en esos momentos.

Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, pero siempre veía dificultades, si aceptaba y hablaba con Kenny de sus problemas con Kyle probablemente este se burlaría de él, porque lo sabía era un poco idiota competir con tu mejor amigo por el amor de alguien, pero el de verdad amaba a Cartman y no quería dejarlo ir, cosa que le hacía sentir realmente en conflicto con sí mismo.

Y también se cuestionaba la idea de hablar con su amado castaño, aunque no había mucha forma de hacerlo sin decirle el porqué, pues él era su novio, cosa que haría que al final le dijera que Kyle sentía algo por él y aunque no lo veía muy posible la idea de que por ello el castaño le dejara no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía pesado, cansado de todo y de esa idea, pero esta no dejaba de atormentarle, pensando que todo sería más fácil si no fuera amigo de Kyle o novio de Cartman, pero para sí mismo él era egoísta y no quería dejar a su pareja, pero tampoco deseaba perder a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

En ese momento el solo deseaba una cosa, ser mimado y consentido por su adorado novio, daría lo que fuera por saber que, si le decía que Kyle tenía sentimientos hacia el este le diría que solo lo amaba a él y no lo cambiaría por ningún judío pelirrojo de Jersey, aunque este fuera su mejor amigo.

 _Te odio Kyle._

En su corazón el amor por Eric era lo primero, lo que más quería y le importaba, claro que le gustaba la amistad que tenía con Kyle, sentía que congeniaban bastante bien, pero a pesar de eso su corazón pedía al castaño para él y por ello en ese momento el pelirrojo causaba en su estómago una gran sensación de disgusto, aunque este intentara evitarlo.

Se pregunta ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todas las malditas personas del jodido mundo tenía que ser su mejor amigo el que se enamorara de Eric?, ¿Acaso no había más de 7 millones en el mundo?, ¡¿por qué cojones se tenía que enamorar de su lindo novio?!, estaba seguro de que ser alguien mas no le importaría en absoluto y fácilmente podría marcar al castaño como suyo.

En ese momento lo odiaba todo, a todos, detestaba la idea de perder a su amado novio por culpa de su mejor amigo y no importaba todo lo que su amigo hiciera o dijera, él sabía que era un error y se encargaría de demostrarle que él, su mejor amigo no se equivocaba, haría lo que fuera, pero no dejaría paso libre a Kyle.

Debía hallar una forma de hablar seriamente con su mejor amigo sobre el tema, era la mejor solución para todo esto, se encargaría de convencerlo de que era un error o que simplemente sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, aunque claro, no tenía nada que decir que era un novio de Eric, porque sabía que de hacerlo había de 2 o su amado le dejaba o no le dejaba pero le cortaban los huevos a media noche por traicionar la confianza de su novio.

Busco una mejor respuesta para lo que debía hacer, porque, aunque estaba enfadado por toda esa situación no quería hacerle daño a Kyle, por lo que quisiera o no lo más factible para él era hablar con su amigo y hacerlo reflexionar, seguro sería fácil hacerlo notar que esto era una tontería y en algunos días o semanas le diría su relación con el castaño para que no volvieran a suceder estas cosas.

Apretó los labios con algo de fuerza por unos minutos al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kyle y tras pensarlo mucho al final llamo a la puerta, no podía evitarlo, si lo posponía podía arruinarlo todo y así a los segundos la puerta se abrió encontrándose con la madre de su amigo, a la que tan solo le preguntó sobre el pelirrojo.

 _Oh, Kyle está en su habitación, adelante Stan._

Al escuchar eso simplemente agradeció a la mujer y decidido entro a la casa yendo de forma directa a la habitación de su "mejor amigo", tratando de no dudar, pues sabía que esa era la forma más pacifica de acabar con todo eso, con calma llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y verlo sentado frente al computador.

 _Hola Kyle..._

Saludo a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa que debía admitir, era algo falsa, pero no importaba porque ese día terminaría con toda esa farsa de su enamoramiento con Cartman, que estaba seguro su amigo solo estaba confundiendo con amor, porque del odio al amor no había ningún jodido paso.

 _¿Stan?, ¿qué haces aquí?, Creí que nos veríamos en 2 horas._

Claro, su amigo se veía notoriamente confundido porque en 2 horas más los 4 iban a ir al centro comercial para comprar un nuevo videojuego, pero estaba claro que él no estaba ahí por un simple juego, pues ahora mismo había algo mucho más importante que Wast of Warcraft.

 _Kyle, ya ha pasado casi mes y medio desde que me dijiste que te gustaba Cartman, ¿Ya has reflexionado sobre eso?_

Le pregunto con calma mientras se recargaba en la pared, porque pensaba que debía darle una oportunidad a su mejor amigo para que le dijera que ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por el castaño no era amor, pero lo que le respondió claramente no era lo que esperaba.

 _Si, lo hice y ahora se firmemente que me gusta Cartman, eso es todo, sé que lo que siento es real._

La forma en la que su amigo hablo parecía decir que estaba completamente consiente de su decisión sobre su enamoramiento y tal vez era por eso y la seriedad en su rostro que se sintió realmente molesto por ello, definitivamente no parecía que existiera una alternativa no violenta contra su amigo.

* * *

 **Ya sé, muy mal, pero por aquí lo dejare esta vez, quédense con la intriga de lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Intensiones

**Bien, bueno, aquí está el tan esperado y genial cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Las palabras del pelirrojo sobre su enamoramiento realmente le afectaron, ¿cómo podía hablar con tanta seguridad sobre cómo se sentía con respecto al castaño?, le había dolido pensar que su mejor amigo le estaba traicionando al sentirse de esa forma sobre su novio, aun si este no sabía de su relación con él, haciendo que se sintiera incluso algo enfermo por ello.

No quería, más bien, no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera, más bien, no dejaría que el pelirrojo intentara tomar su lugar como la pareja de su amado castaño, aunque lo dijera con esa seguridad y calma, sus palabras no podían ser verdad y si lo eran realmente, ahora mismo se iban a terminar toda esa tonta ilusión.

 _Kyle... Tu y yo llevamos conociéndonos desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos somos... Mejores amigos desde el preescolar..._

El tono de voz era serio, más que nada frío y no miraba al contrario ya que realmente le estaba doliendo el hacerlo, no podía actuar como un amigo dándole un consejo, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, tenía que hablar de ello como rival, de verdad que no podía aceptar que algo pasara con ellos dos.

 _...Sin embargo, aunque te tengo un gran apreció, yo no... No puedo aceptar el que te guste Cartman._

Realmente cuestionaba que fuera buena idea mencionar que estaba saliendo con el castaño, así que por ahora quería buscar una salida persuadiendo a su mejor amigo para no tener que decir nada innecesario, rogando a que lo entendiera, porque si no lo dejaría sin ideas.

La habitación se quedó en silenció por unos largos minutos, la tensión en el aire era notoriamente pesada, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir, uno no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían y el otro no sabía que era lo debía de decir ante las palabras del pelinegro.

 _¿Por qué no lo aceptas...?, A mí me gusta Eric, no puedes decirme algo como eso, yo... No puedo cambiar lo que siento, lo quiero._

¿Eric?, ¿había escuchado, bien al contrario, ¿Lo acababa de llamar por su nombre en su cara?, el ceño del pelinegro se frunció con enfado y algo de frustración, ¿cómo era posible que él se estuviera atreviendo a llamar a su pareja por su nombre de pila? ¡El aún no se ganaba ese derecho!

Suspiro pesadamente, trataba de mantener la calma y seriedad ante todo en ese momento tan tenso entre ambos, no quería hablar de más ya que sabía que si su adorado castaño averiguaba de que alguien más sabia de su relación probablemente terminaría con él, definitivamente no quería que Kyle tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de tener a su amado.

 _Mira, tal vez no lo estas entendiendo pero, piensa bien las cosas, el ese Eric Cartman, el chico que odia a los judíos, más si son pelirrojos y de Jersey, él no es para ti, a él no le gustan los chicos como tú, entiende que él te hará daño, no quiero que sufras..._

No quería insultarlo, por lo que trataba de hablar lo más alejado posible de sus sentimientos en esos momentos, aunque debía admitir que era algo realmente complicado para él y simplemente se trataba de mantener serio para que viera que hablaba de forma muy realista, mostrando una leve mueca de preocupación al finalizar para mostrar aún mejor que realmente se estaba preocupando por él.

 _En ese caso cambiare su forma de pensar para gustarle, para que no me haga daño..._

¿Cambiarlo?, no, no y mas no, era molesto que él le estuviera diciendo eso de forma tan tranquila, claramente su castaño no cambiaría solo porque el pelirrojo se lo pidiera ni, aunque lo intentara y ahí estaba la prueba, cuando amas a alguien no lo juzgas, no intentas cambiarlo, lo aceptas, eso era lo que había hecho él y por eso ahora estaba a lado del castaño.

 _Kyle, para ya está bromita tuya, no puedes ir por la vida diciendo que odias a alguien y al día siguiente decir que lo amas, no tiene sentido, solamente te estas confundiendo..._

Respondió buscando cambiar de tema, realmente necesitaba que su amigo se diera cuenta de que esto no era más que una tontería, un patético y estúpido capricho de su parte, pero su ceño no dejaba de estar fruncido, quería que el pelirrojo le dijera que era una maldita broma y dejara de decir que le gustaba el castaño de una vez por todas, pues no sabía cuánto aguantaría antes de soltar la bomba.

Sus manos ahora mismo estaban hechas puños e incluso su boca se mostraba fruncida por la frustración que sentía en ese momento, ¡Kyle ni siquiera conocía a Eric como para decir que le gustaba con tanta insistencia!, ¡Si fuera Kenny o Butters yo lo entendía, porque mínimo ellos le conocen mejor que el!, ¡El al contrario suyo no tenía ningún derecho a enamorarse de el!

 _Pues el me gusta, eso es lo que siento en mi corazón, me gusta, estoy completamente enamorado de él._

¿Qué estaba enamorado...?, no, eso no podía ser cierto, por lo que el pelinegro bajo la mirada de forma bastante sombría por un momento, parecía ser que el pelirrojo no planeaba rendirse realmente, no le dejaba muchas opciones, pero sin más simplemente suspiro sonriendo levemente con más calma al ver la seguridad de su amigo.

 _Ya veo... Si es así entonces no me quejaré, el corazón no es algo que pueda manejarse, el elige a quien ve más adecuado, y además... Dicen que los opuestos se atraer, ¿no?_

Aunque mostraba una sonrisa tranquila no era más que una máscara, aun con ello no permitiría que algo pasara entre ello, pero por ahora solo le quedaba controlarse y mantenerse "tranquilo" para no levantar sospechas de parte del contrario hasta poder encontrar una forma de acabar con esta molesta situación.

Fingir comprenderlo, sonreír falsamente frente al contrario y convencerlo de que estaba bien su enamoramiento, aunque él sabía que todo eso era mentira, se había preparado para no estallar si eso pasaba, así que no podía hacer más que fingir un poco más frente a él.

 _¿Entonces Ky?, Ve a cambiarte, ya casi es hora de que nos vayamos, no queremos hacer esperar a los chicos._

Mencionó pues se verían con Eric y Kenny en el centro comercial en un rato y como los "buenos" amigos que eran no podían hacer esperar a sus amigos, tenía que comportarse como siempre, como un buen chico, como el buen amigo que era, aunque ahora tenía en claro las intenciones del pelirrojo hacia su novio.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí finaliza el cuarto capítulo, diría algo como que el final está cerca, pero... mentira, aún queda mucho por explotar y más porque el próximo capitulo será... ¡Especial!**


	5. Lo que paso con Cartman

**Y como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, aquí veremos algo que yo considero que es especial porque no planeaba tratarlo en la historia, pero un viejo comentario me hizo pensar que sería necesario para aclarar algunas cosas en la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5.**

Haberse enamorado del hippie le tomo un poco por sorpresa, no estaba en sus planes para conquistar el mundo, pero igual no hizo nada al respecto, no era muy enamoradizo y tal vez por ello le tenía cierto respeto al amor, para él era algo especial y probablemente lo único que él no destruiría jamás, porque de verdad le importaba, aunque demostrase que odiaba a todos.

Realmente no era el tipo de persona que demostraba ese tipo de emociones con facilidad, no era que no quisiera, mejor dicho, era que tenía un miedo constante a ser herido por la otra persona, más si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, le gustaba conservar ese patético vinculo y probablemente cuando controlase el mundo a ellos los mantendría cerca, bueno tal vez no tan cerca a Kalh.

Le había parecido un poco extraño enamorarse de él, aunque no era porque el fuera un hombre o su amigo, el aceptaba todo tipo de amor, pero le parecía raro puesto que no era exactamente el más femenino del grupo como seria el pelirrojo y tampoco el más puto como Kenny, había que decir que probablemente de todos sus amigos el que era relativamente normal era Stan y por eso se le complicaba mucho el aceptar esos sentimientos tan confusos.

Varias veces se cuestionó sobre eso recostado en la cama, pero de alguna forma tenía lógica para él, Stan era alguien amable, le había apoyado en varias locuras y se habían divertido mucho juntos, con el tiempo él ahora era un apoyo moral confiable, más tras aquella primera gran derrota en el campeonato del año pasado, debía admitir que a el realmente le había sentado mal ya que no había podido hacer más, pero de todos ahí había estado Stan, dándole su hombro, apoyándolo y animándolo.

Su amigo no era realmente alguien feo, su cuerpo tenía la musculatura suficiente, lo normal cuando tienes 17 y practicas americano, aunque ese no era su caso, tenía un rostro amable y algo angelical por la falta de arrugas por enfadarse, su tez blanca y ojos azules, junto con su cabello negro le hacen llamativo y claro, es alguien muy maduro para su edad, es lo que dirán las chicas "un buen prospecto de marido".

El pelinegro era realmente llamativo y por ende un chico popular, aunque a pesar de eso él no había cambiado en absoluto, seguían siendo amigos y juntándose, ciertamente ya no eran niños, pero las travesuras no se habían detenido y entre ellos nada había cambiado realmente, eso era algo que aunque no le dijera le alegraba, porque debía admitir que en gran parte era él lo que mantenía aquel curioso grupo unido y bueno, actualmente no le molestaba.

Y en cuanto a la relación de Stan con el romance era algo notoriamente conflictivo, porque después de su ultimo regreso y ruptura con la puta de Wendy este se alejó definitivamente del romance, aunque esa vez se le vio menos afectado, cosa que de alguna forma alegro a sus amigos, era un poco extraño de su parte, pero como su personalidad no cambio parecía ser algo poco importante.

Eric pensaba cuanto duraría ese enamoramiento, esperaba que no mucho ya que no quería que esos sentimientos terminaran por interferir con su amistad con el pelinegro o sus planes de dominación mundial, sin embargo, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil, así era cada vez que se enamoraba, él era el tipo de personas que gustaba de vivir el amor al máximo, aun si no lo quería de forma consciente.

Sin embargo, un día de la nada en su puerta se apareció el pelinegro, no solo le sorprendió porque ese día no tenían planeado verse, sino también porque está haciendo una temperatura de al menos -20℃ y bueno... Eran las 10:30 pm, debía decir que le costaba mucho buscar la explicación para tan confusa situación en su puerta.

 _Hola Eric... ¿Podemos hablar?_

Era raro que uno de sus amigos le llamara por su nombre y más en esa situación, donde el chico frente a él no dejaba de temblar, pero parecía decidido a hablar con él, así que solo podía suponer que había pasado algo urgente, tal vez alguien había muerto o alguno de sus compañeros se había lesionado, no lo sabía, así que le dejo pasar.

Le llevo a su habitación sin decir demasiado, mientras el pelinegro aun temblaba al caminar y al llegar de inmediato, tal vez a causa de su enamoramiento fue a su armario y tomo una de las toallas y algo de la ropa que alguna vez Stan había dejado ahí tras una de sus pijamadas o reuniones nocturnas como les llamaban para que sonara más... masculino.

 _Sécate y cámbiate, no quiero que mojes mi habitación._

Fue lo que dijo con seriedad, aunque realmente sentía un poco de preocupación porque su compañero se enfermara, aunque eso no sabía si era por amor o solo porque no quería que Stan faltara al entrenamiento del equipo por culpa suya, sería un problema teniendo el próximo campeonato tan cerca.

Espero a que se cambiara, aunque cuando este comenzó a quitarse la camiseta tuvo un mal presentimiento, era muy probable que terminara teniendo problemas por ello, así que pensó en darse la vuelta para eliminar la tentación, pero sería demasiado obvio por lo que tras soltar un suspiro y dar un corto aviso salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente para ambos y volvió, con algo como eso solo se vería hospitalidad de su parte, nada que pudiera dar una pista sobre sus sentimientos.

 _Toma y dime, ¿Qué sucede?_

Cuestiono mientras le ofrecía la taza, al contrario, notando como la ropa del mismo había terminado en su cesto, aunque eso realmente no le molestaba, solía terminar ahí cada vez que sus amigos se quedaban, por ello le daba igual y así mismo se sentó al lado de su compañero que se encontraba en la cama, mostrándose un poco pensativo y bueno, ya no temblaba eso le alegraba un poco.

 _Eric... Esto es un tema realmente serio, así que me gustaría no te burlaras cuando te lo diga, porque te puedo asegurar por mi integridad física que no estoy bromeando..._

Aquella advertencia le hizo tener más dudas de las que ya tenía con respecto a toda esta situación, realmente no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo y su seriedad al decir todo eso no le ayudaba, hacía que por alguna razón se sintiera un poco preocupado con todo ello, comenzaba a esperar una noticia de alta magnitud.

 _Bien, lo intentare porque se trata de ti, pero si es algo demasiado ridículo sabes que no podre evitarlo._

Comento con sinceridad, podía intentarlo, pero no fingiría que no le causaba gracia si era algo estúpido, él era incapaz de fingir compasión o algo así, pero al parecer su compañero acepto aquello ya que mostro una leve sonrisa ante la respuesta y suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

 _Lo que sucede es que me he dado cuenta de algo, estoy enamorado..._

Para el castaño esas palabras fueron como si le echaran un balde de agua helada le llego esa noticia, no era lo que esperaba y más que reírse sintió un poco de dolor, no era algo que quisiera escuchar de la persona que le gustaba, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir, no debía de mostrarse débil en ese momento, eso no sería bueno, debía apoyar a su amigo en eso... O por lo menos eso quería hacer.

 _¿Y porque me importa?_

Cuestiono ladeando la cabeza, tratando de verse confundido, más bien no entendía porque el pelinegro le estaba contando eso a él, que se lo dijera a Kyle o Kenny, ahí tenia a esas perras para escuchas sus "románticos" encuentros, el prefería ser el último en enterarse de esas cosas, seria menos doloroso, pero no, el destino debía odiarlo para traer aquí al chico que le gustaba para decirle que había encontrado a alguien que cumplía con sus expectativas amorosas.

 _Eso es... Porque tiene que ver contigo._

La confusión se volvió real al escuchar eso, pues no comprendía como algo como eso podía tener algo que ver con él, no tenía sentido alguno, la única forma seria que a la persona que le gustaba sintiera algo por el... Pero lo dudaba completamente, no era que no hubiera chicas que le hubieran pedido salir, pero no creía que alguna de esas superficiales fuera el estilo del contrario.

 _Veras... Lo que trato de decirte es que me gusta alguien, ese alguien es un chico que tu conoces bien, es un poco raro, pero realmente creo que sería la persona perfecta para estar conmigo... Por eso vine... Planeaba ignorar este sentimiento, pero parece que no puedo hacerlo..._

El castaño escuchaba con cierta impaciencia, confundido por toda la situación, pero más que nada tenía un poco de curiosidad y en base a sus palabras trataba de averiguar quién era esa persona que le gustaba, había descartado a las chicas cuando menciono que era un chico y tenía que ser alguien que conociera, tal vez... Kalh.

 _...No quiero estar lejos de la persona a quien amo, por eso... ¡Eric tú me gustas, es más estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que salgas conmigo!, no es una broma de ningún tipo, hablo en serio..._

Se mantenía en sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de escuchar, al contrario, hasta ahora sabía que era un chico, que él conocía bien, de quien el hippie no quería estar lejos, si yo le gustaba, eso no era una broma... Y exactamente unos segundos después se dio cuenta de las palabras del chico frente a él, haciendo que su cara mostrara un leve sonrojo y algo de sorpresa.

 _¡¿Que yo que?!_

Cuestiono con completa confusión, había tardado un poco más de la cuenta en analizar lo dicho por su acompañante, era algo que no esperaba para nada y se mostró bastante confundido, tratando de pensar más claramente, pero no podía, su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos, aunque el trance desapareció cuando el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

 _¡Me gustas Eric Cartman y quiero que salgas conmigo como mi pareja romántica, porque estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero dejarte ir!, Y no estoy bromeando._

Casi se vuelve a quedar en blanco al no saber que era lo que debía de responderle, pero solo suspiro, tratando de calmarse y lo miro con seriedad, ¿no era una broma?, ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que le gustara a Stan, el chico que también le gustaba?, probablemente no muchas y es por eso que se sentía un poco desconfiado, no quería que esto terminara por ser una broma del judío o el pobre.

 _En ese caso... Bésame._

Esa orden parece haber dejado paralizado al pelinegro cuya cara se coloro casi completamente, pero, aunque nervioso asintió levemente, no dejaba de desconfiar de él pero se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo entre más se acercaba no evitaba sentir un poco de intranquilidad y vergüenza, por lo que cerró los ojos con algo de miedo, aunque al final termino por sentir los labios del contrario sobre los suyos paralizándole de verdad.

Era una sensación bastante extraña ser besado por otro hombre y más si este te gusta, pero el no hizo movimiento alguno, por lo menos hasta que Stan se separó mostrándose bastante avergonzado, aunque eso creo un intenso silencio y tensión entre ambos, que no sabían que hacer o decir, pero él era Eric Cartman, parecía ser verdad lo que le había dicho así que, no lo dejaría así.

 _También me gustas Stan, así que... Sal conmigo._

Menciono mostrando cierta seriedad, pero se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras, de hecho, era probable que el pelinegro ya se sintiera confiado con el beso porque era obvio que el castaño no se besaba con cualquier persona, así mismo se notaba la felicidad en el rostro del otro chico.

 _¿Hablas en serio Eric?_

Hizo una seña de ofendido ante la pregunta a modo de broma, ¿Cómo se atrevía a no creerle cuando decía algo tan marica con una sonrisa?, pero bueno, no lo culpaba, ni el confiaría en sí mismo con algo de ese tipo, si se trataba de el podía ser una broma bastante cruel.

 _No tengo razones para mentirte Marsh, solo quiero una cosa... Aun no estoy preparado para "salir del closet", ¿bien?, así que mantengamos esto entre nosotros, ¿Te parece bien una relación secreta?_

La cuestión era simple y esperaba que tal vez el contrario dudara, pero no lo hizo, parecía que esperaba tal petición, bueno, era una de las personas que mejor le conocía, tenía sentido que lo hiciera así que solo sonrió por ello, parecía que era su día de suerte, realmente había sido un momento raro, pero se encontraba un poco feliz por todo eso.

Ese día inicio aquella curiosa relación, pero a él debía decir que le encantaba, porque Stan era un buen chico, casi podía decir que era el novio perfecto, era amable, atento, dulce y notoriamente muy cariñoso, le escuchaba en todo momento y aunque tenía miedo de lamentar darle su confianza el mismo pelinegro fue ganándose poco a poco su franqueza.

De vez en cuando salían juntos "como amigos", públicamente no eran cariñosos, pero a ninguno le molestaba, pues no era como que no se conocieran, hablaban de deportes, de videojuegos y recordaban viejos tiempos, pero al llegar a casa, principalmente a la suya sí que se ponían un poco más melosos, principalmente el más bajo, que amaba apapachar y ser apapachado, pero eso era dulce así que él nunca se quejaba.

Algo curioso fue que un día de la nada Stan parecía becarlo más de lo normal, no se le despegaba y le besaba fuera de casa, aunque en lugares relativamente privados, parecía un poco más posesivo, pero eso no le molestaba realmente, el también era un poco celoso, aunque él lo decía con palabras parecía que el pelinegro lo demostraba con acciones.

También había otras cosa que le parecía curiosa o más bien extraña, pues de la nada la amabilidad del pelirrojo parecía aumentar con él, le insultaba menos y había que decir que eso comenzaba a preocuparle, haciéndole sentir un poco desconfiado de él y por ello intento preguntar a Stan, pero este solo le menciono que el judío trataba de cumplir su propósito de año nuevo y ser más amable con todos, cosa por la cual no le presto demasiada atención a sus actos.

Pero con cada cosa buena viene algo malo, era el equilibrio del mundo y ese día llego, se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando con su pareja, aunque en el campo era un compañero muy importante, no quedaba nada así que se habían ido a duchar, ese día planeaban ir a comer a su casa y tal vez ver algunas películas, después de todo mañana era sábado y seria agradable poder pasar tiempo a solas y tal vez lograr el siguiente paso.

Todo parecía ir bien, se habían duchado, estaban hablando sobre tontería y media como normalmente cuando Stan le beso, estaban solos así que no le tomo importancia y le correspondió sin prestar mucha atención, cuando como si fuera una maldición Kenny apareció de la nada frente a ello comenzando a decir un montón de idioteces que no ayudaban a hacerlo sentir feliz.

Ese día noto que debía de tener más cuidado con lo que hacía, principalmente porque el hijo de puta Kenny les había estado jodiendo con su noviazgo, nada mas no le mataba al joto porque confiaba en que no hablara a menos que quisiera perder las bolas, además de que se podía considerar que eran relativamente buenos amigos.

Fue un martirio deshacerse del pervertido de Kenny que no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre nuestra relación, principalmente con índole sexual, a momentos le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero se contenía de hacerlo y termino por darle unos cuantos dólares con tal de que los dejase en paz por el resto del día, que como pobre que es el rubio termino por aceptar.

Podía decir que ese había sido el peor día de su vida al lado de Stan, aunque no era cumpla suya, pero definitivamente Kenny podía arruinar hasta el más bonito de sus días, pero igual poca importancia le dio y fueron a su casa a cenar y ver películas, todo de acuerdo al plan, menos el ir a la segunda base porque el jodido pobre volvió eso incómodo para ambos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el cine del centro comercial, pues ese día habían planeado ir a comprar un videojuego y sí que lo habían hecho, aunque después el judío saco la idea de ir a ver una película, cosa que el pobre apoyo, por lo que los 3 terminamos entrando al cine, la película se suponía que era de terror, pero, aunque al principio llego a sentir algo pronto se volvió predecible y le aburrió.

Podía decir que quería irse para volver a casa y estar cerca de la calefacción, pero lo único relativamente bueno era que al ser una película de terror en el cine el lugar estaba en su mayoría oscuro, cosa que ayudo a tomar la mano de su pareja, que se había sentado al lado suyo y la estaba tomando en la oscuridad, si, con eso ya podía considerarse un buen día para él.

* * *

 **Y ahí termina este magnífico capitulo donde averiguamos como empezaron a salir Cartman y Stan y resumimos un poco sobre algunas circunstancias de los capítulos anteriores, esperen con ansias el próximo.**


	6. Preocupaciones

**No ha pasado mucho, ¿Eh?, me alegra regresar pronto para no hacerlos esperar, pero no es bueno hablar demasiado, les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6.**

Habían ido a ver a sus amigos a la hora anteriormente acordada por los 4 chicos, aún estaban en invierno y hacia bastante frio, pero para ellos, principalmente para el castaño ese videojuego era muy importante, Stan sabía muy bien que su amado había estado esperando con ansias aquel título y claro, no pudo negarse a acompañarlo, pero como siempre para no levantar ninguna rara sospecha de parte de alguien en el pueblo estos tuvieron que invitar a sus amigos.

Realmente había intentado detener aquel falso sentimiento en su amigo, pero considerado lo malditamente obstinado que era su mejor amigo parecía ser algo completamente imposible, por lo que solo veía una salida a eso sin tener que matar a alguien para que claro, no pasara nada entre ellos.

Durante el camino hacia el lugar de la reunión había estado callado, pensando en la forma en que debía de hablar con su pareja para convencerle de revelar su relación, estaba seguro que si lo hacía Kyle se desharía de aquellas tonterías y entonces su vida podría volver a la normalidad, aunque le preocupaba la posibilidad de que este realmente sintiera algo por el castaño, porque si era así, muy probablemente perdería su relación de amistad con el pelirrojo.

Debía admitir que en el camino logro dudar mucho sobre lo que debía hacer y es que su propia inseguridad no ayudaba para nada a mantenerse tranquilo con esa situación encima, aunque al llegar y ver al castaño se sentía más tranquilo, realmente podía decir que sería más normal desconfiar del rubio considerando su no muy buena "reputación", pero de hecho, después de que el averiguara de ello este no había dicho nada, no insinuaba sobre su relación y aunque el primer día sí, los que le siguieron este poca mención hacía de eso estando a solas.

Tal vez estaba demasiado alterado por todo lo sucedido con Kyle y ahora se sentía un paranoico y, de hecho, incluso con sus amigos a un lado de su amado no dejo de pensar en ello, habían comprado el videojuego, pero el mismo no presto atención solo siguiendo a sus amigos, al punto en que no se dio cuenta de que habían ido al cine hasta que estaban ya en la fila para comprar las botanas.

 _Tal vez suene algo est úpido Eric, pero ¿Por qué estamos en el cine?_

Cuando lo pregunto se había acercado a susurrar a su pareja, que parecía también algo molesto por ello, haciendo que se preguntara si había hecho algo para enfadarlo, aunque fácilmente podía culpar al hecho de que estaba notoriamente distraído y había ignorado a su pareja casi desde el principio.

 _Porque un est úpido hippie dijo "Si" cuando el judío pregunto si queríamos ir al cine._

La respuesta del castaño mostraba molestia, probablemente este quería volver a casa y jugar con su nuevo juego y ahora gracias a su patética respuesta estaban ahí, definitivamente estaba siendo estúpido, no quería perder a Eric y lo hacía enfadar por error, realmente era un mal novio.

 _Lo siento Eric, estaba distraído..._

Sabía que tenía que disculparse rápidamente con el si no quería que este lo ignorara o aun peor, que le dejara para irse con Kyle, aunque era demasiado tonto para hacerlo y ahí tampoco podía hacer mucho, por lo que, aunque esperaba un regaño o insulto este simplemente musilla un "Mph", demostrando su claro enfado.

Pensó en cómo debía compensar a su pareja así que estando en la caja para comprar las cosas este pidió unas cuantas golosinas y demás para poder calmar al castaño y cuando ya todos tenían lo que querían se dirigieron a la sala, donde se apresuró para poder sentarse hasta el final, no sin antes pedirle a su pareja se sentara a su lado, cosa que este cumplió, aunque al lado contrario se sentó Kyle.

Nuevamente ese sentimiento de posesividad apareció, no quería que el estuviera cerca de su pareja, no después de que este le había casi gritado lo mucho que amaba al castaño, por ello mismo a penas las luces se apagaron y este le dio aquellas "ofrendas de paz" a su novio tomo su mano bajo el reposabrazos para que nadie los viera.

Noto por un segundo la sorpresa de este, pero no lo soltó, era una buena señal así que mientras este sostenía su mano de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de su bebida y comía algunas palomitas, realmente no le presto mucha atención a la película, está casi de inmediato le aburrió y nuevamente permitió que su mente comenzara a conspirar en su contra.

¿Y si Eric no le amaba?, No, estábamos hablando del gran Eric Cartman, él no lo besaría, ni se dejaría tocar por cualquier persona, ¿Tal vez Kyle era un mejor partido?, No, lo dudaba, él siempre lo había odiado y viceversa, era imposible que estos pudieran llevar una buena relación, ¿Y si Eric lo dejaba...?, No tenía una respuesta, es decir, aunque fuera raro para él y probablemente para todos sus sentimientos por el castaño no se reducían en ningún aspecto, por el contrario, estos aumentaban, tal vez demasiado.

Pero lo que más se preguntaba era, ¿Y si tal vez no era suficiente para Eric?, Era posible que eso fuera verdad, su amado podía estar un poco loco, pero aun así era un chico adorable, al menos a solas intentaba ser amable y de vez en cuando era un poco coqueto, haciendo que de forma casi inevitable su corazón palpitase con agresividad... En cambio, él no era la gran cosa, era un chico normal, no muy atractivo, no muy alto, algo egoísta y notoriamente celoso, ¿Por qué Eric querría estar a su lado?, no tenía razón.

Apretó su mano levemente, olvidando por un momento que aún mantenía la de su pareja, aunque inmediatamente lo noto y bajo el apretón, solo para darse cuenta de que el castaño le miraba con curiosidad y de nuevo, un toque de preocupación se mostró en su mirada.

 _Debemos hablar._

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras en un susurro de parte de su actual novio e inmediatamente su miedo de que este le terminara se hizo presente nuevamente, tenía miedo, el pavor le inundo tan pronto como el acabo de hablar, no lo entendía, hace un momento estaban bien ¿no?, entonces... ¿Por qué sonaba tan serio al decirle que debían hablar?

No quería soltar su mano, temía dejarlo ir, no podía aceptarlo, era la primera vez que sentía tanto terror, no era nuevo escuchar algo como eso, Wendy siempre se lo decía cada vez que esta quería terminar con él, sin embargo, que se lo dijera el hacía que su pecho realmente doliera, se suponía que no era algo nuevo para él y que debía estar mucho más experimentado, pero al parecer no, pues era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento de dolor y miedo, mucho más de lo que él podía soportar.

El resto de la película trato de mantener la mano del castaño con la suya, solo pensaba en que Eric quería hablar con él, aunque cuando la función termino el castaño soltó su mano, cosa hizo que Kyle hubiera terminado pasado a segundo plano, ahora su mayor preocupación era su relación, que parecía colgar de un muy delgado hilo.

Se levanto y junto con sus amigos salió de la sala, hasta atrás de todos, dudando temeroso por lo que podría pasar ahora que Eric le había dicho esas cosas, no quería salir de ahí, deseaba de alguna forma que el tiempo se detuviera para no tener que hablar con él, pero al final sabía que eso era imposible por raro que fuera ese pequeño pueblo en colorado.

Logro escuchar al pelirrojo decir que ahora era buena idea ir a casa del castaño para probar el juego juntos, aunque claro, el sabía que las intenciones de este diferían mucho de esto, además de que el aún era la pareja de este, por lo que simplemente reviso su teléfono y negó un momento, sabía que debía inventar una excusa y la tenía.

 _Lo siento chicos, Clyde me envió un mensaje mientras veíamos la película, le dije que nos esperara ya que estábamos en el cine y no podíamos irnos aun, pero ya me envió varios mensajes, al parecer el entrenador llamo a una reunión de emergencia, por lo que Cartman y yo debemos de irnos ahora._

Uso un tono neutral al decir aquello, para claro, no mostrar que esto no era más que una treta de su parte, por lo mismo se mantuvo aburrido y con un leve gesto de fastidio para mostrarse más realista, algo que al parecer sus acompañantes si creyeron, era algo realmente bueno poder compartir esa actividad solo con su pareja.

 _Bueno, supongo que será después chicos, con lo que tardamos ya probablemente el entrenador nos castigue, pero bueno, vamos entonces hippie._

Cartman se mostró incomodo y tal vez algo asustado, probablemente si creía que ahora de la nada había una junta y aunque esto no era verdad a él no le gustaba ser castigado porque había que decir que el entrenador de su equipo era de las pocas personas a las que su pareja le tenía cierto respeto.

 _Si... Bueno... Que se diviertan..._

Pudo notar en la voz de su "mejor amigo" algo de decepción, al parecer no se equivocaba y este planeaba algo, pero primero, él no se dejaría ganar y segundo tenía que hablar con su novio y claro, tratar de convencerlo de que le amaba y rogar porque no le dejara, sabía que era imposible pero si al final el castaño le salía con algo como "estoy embarazado" el de hecho sería mucho más feliz por ello.

Hizo una seña a su pareja para que lo siguiera y claro, al llegar a la esquina, tras perder a sus compañeros lo detuvo para decirle que estaba mintiendo, recibió un pequeño regaño de este pero aun así este le siguió cuando este menciono aquello de hablar y claro, irían a su casa para hacerlo por lo que siguieron su camino hasta esta, aunque él no dejaba de sentirse notoriamente incomodo y nervioso, pero probablemente lo peor era que notaba que el castaño estaba muy tranquilo.

Había tratado de comportarse de la forma más seria posible frente al castaño, pero era difícil porque estaba casi seguro de que este le terminaría, por eso al acercarse a la casa del mismo sintió sus manos temblar levemente al igual que sus piernas, no quería llegar, no quería tener que hablar con este, aunque sabía que debía de hacerlo.

Tomo aire al llegar a la puerta y dejo que el castaño abriera la misma para entrar tras él, trago saliva y claro, se dirigieron a su habitación, pues era una plática en "pareja" y debía de decir que Eric era muy cuidadoso con eso, no le gustaba la idea de hablar con él y que alguien pudiera verlos por la ventana y al final su relación saliera a flote.

Ya en la habitación su novio simplemente se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo tras cerrar la puerta, Cartman estaba tan callado que le hacía sentirse notoriamente aún más inseguro de sí mismo, pero debía ser fuerte, era un hombre... ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **¡El drama que se viene!, ¿Eric realmente querrá terminar con Stan?, ¿Alguien morirá?, ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **PD: Hey, Dayerina, he leído tus comentarios, debo decir que me hace feliz que leas mis historias, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.**


	7. ¿Me amas?

**Debo decir que esta historia me ha gustado mucho y creo que va por buen camino, aunque lamento si las actualizaciones tardan un poco.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Su presente y constante miedo era presente en su rostro ya al estar a su lado, a solas y en la habitación, mientras que su pareja le miraba con calma aun, pareció haber meditado un poco antes de hablar, pero tras soltar un suspiro este giro el rostro y le miro de forma directa.

Aun temblaba un poco, sentía probablemente demasiada presión encima suya ahora por culpa del ambiente, de hecho, ya se estaba preparando para tirarse al suelo y tras hincarse rogar que le perdonara lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, incluso jurar lealtad al contrario y a su imperio imaginario, pero aun así no sabía que diría aparte de eso.

 _Stanley Marsh, dime... ¡¿Que carajos te sucede?!_

Estaba claro, por lo menos para sí mismo que Cartman quería terminar con él, por ello mismo primero se mostró confundido, después unos momentos se quedó en blanco de forma incrédula por no saber a qué se refería, pero cuando noto que este no le había terminado simplemente suspiro, se preguntaba si de eso quería hablar, pero aun dudaba que solo fuera eso, es decir, se veía muy serio solo para preguntarle sobre él.

 _No sé a qué te refieres Eric, no me sucede nada._

Su respuesta era completamente seria y realista no sabía a lo que su pareja trataba de referirse con ello, es decir, el no sentía que se estuviera comportando de alguna forma realmente extraña o confusa, es decir, para sí mismo el actuaba como siempre lo había hecho, aunque tal vez estaba un paranoico hace unos momentos, pero aparte de eso para sí mismo creía que estaba normal.

 _Bromeas, ¿no?, ¡No me vengas con tus putas mentiras!, ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?, Eres mi puto novio y llevas semanas comportándote de una forma jodidamente molesta, pero especialmente el día de hoy te has comportado todo el día malditamente raro, desde que estábamos en el centro comercial has estado en las jodidas nubes._

Escucho la queja del castaño, realmente le sorprendía que este estuviera pensando en ello, ¿había sido tan obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos?, bueno ciertamente últimamente estaba más distraído que de costumbre, pero claro, no lo había notado porque según él lo había ocultado muy bien, aunque ese día tal vez sí tuvo dificultad para ocultar sus pensamientos e inseguridad.

 _Eric, no puedo negarte que últimamente he estado algo distraído, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, todo está bien..._

Y en tan solo unos segundos pudo notar que esa había sido la peor respuesta que le pudo dar a su pareja, esta no dejaba de fruncir el ceño claramente con molestia y frustración, definitivamente no se encontraba nada feliz por tan vana respuesta, el había intentado ser cuidadoso con sus palabras para no mentir, pero para Eric esa respuesta solo indicaba que todo estaba realmente mal.

 _Es el judío, ¿verdad?_

El castaño frente a el aún se mostraba molesto, fruncía el ceño y podía notar que sus manos estaban hechas puños, el no entendía a que se refería, es decir, no podía entender porque lo mencionaba y se preguntó de hecho, ¿Acaso su amado sabía que al pelirrojo le gustaba o algo así?, porque de no ser así no entendía con qué sentido lo estaba preguntando.

 _No entiendo lo que tratas de decir Eric, pero Kyle no tiene nada que ver en esto._

Pero de nuevo noto que esta no había sido una buena respuesta, porque de un momento a otro había sido tomado del cuello de la camiseta por su acompañante y tirado a la cama debajo del mismo, no estaba asustado porque sabía que el admirador nazi no le haría daño, pero no comprendía el porqué de su enfado.

 _¡No mientas joder!, ¡Estoy seguro de que es el jodido judío quien está provocando que te comportes de esta puta forma!, Hace unos malditos días me dijiste que él te pidió ir a tu casa y te menciono que estaba enamorado, pero no me contaste quien era, ¡Se trataba de ti, ¿verdad?!, ¡¿Lo amas?! ¡¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?!_

Y hasta que obtuvo esa explicación entendió a lo que su pareja se estaba refiriendo con todo esto, primero quedo en shock por la loca idea que tenía su novio y luego no evito mirarle con confusión, aunque pronto extendió sus brazos hacia el más corpulento jalándolo hacia sí mismo para abrazarlo con fuerza porque noto que los ojos de este se habían cristalizado.

¿El gran Eric Cartman llorando por amor?, probablemente no sería la primera vez, pero todos sabían que era el único punto débil de ese chico loco que deseaba dominar el mundo y adoraba el ya derrumbado movimiento nazi, realmente le parecía dulce que su amado llorara frente a él y con él en brazos solamente soltó una risa.

 _¡¿De qué carajos te estas riendo estúpido hippie?!_

Podía notar el enfado y la vergüenza tanto en su voz como en parte de su rostro visible, pero no había evitado reír, el moría de preocupación creyendo que no era suficiente para el castaño y su novio pensando que no era suficiente para él, realmente ambos no eran más que un par de estúpidos enamorados temerosos de los prejuicios y llenos de inseguridades idiotas.

 _¿Me amas?_

Pudo notar tras la pregunta que su avergonzada pareja le miro desafiante antes de asentir, aun en sus brazos, realmente en esa posición el chico era muy lindo, tal como un pequeño recordatorio de que lo amaba, así que no pudo más que sonreír y empujar el peso de su pareja al otro lado de la cama para cambiar de posición y posarse sobre este.

 _¿Qué cara...?_

Sabía que al castaño le incomodaría estar en esa posición tan desfavorable, pues en lo que habían hablado este le había dicho claramente que no quería ser el de abajo, pero claramente a él no le importaba una mierda e ignorando eso se recargo un poco en su pareja y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada, cosa a la que el contrario no se resistió y a los momentos se separó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

 _Eric Theodore Cartman, tu ya dijiste que me amabas por lo tanto me perteneces, así que cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad te voy a dar un anillo y te preguntare si te quieres casar conmigo, así que ese día me dirás que sí y te volverás mi esposo, ¿entendido?_

Noto la clara sorpresa de su novio ante tal declaración, pero el había sido claro y se mostraba realmente serio al decirlo, no había titubeado y había sonreído, quería dejar en claro desde ese momento que su amor por él no era un juego, que lo amaba tanto que le valía una mierda todo porque el solo quería estar con él hasta que la muerte los separase.

Pudo ver también la duda en el rostro sonrojado del más robusto, pero más que nada parecía analizar todo de forma algo tímida, sabía que para Eric el tema del matrimonio era un tema muy delicado pues para él era la forma más preciada de mostrar amor, pero por ello mismo no estaba jugando, no era una broma pasajera entre novios.

 _Si cuando tengamos 18 no me has dejado de amar entonces lo hare, te diré "acepto" pero si lo hago, entonces no voy a dejarte jamar y si me intentas dejar te cortare las bolas._

No le tomó por sorpresa la amenaza, a estas alturas era normal, sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, si no la declaración de este, casi podía decir que estaba en lo correcto, ambos eran raros, diferentes, idiotas y algo locos, pero se amaban, no era una broma, no era un juego, ni algo pasajero, ninguno dudaba de sus sentimientos y eso podía verse siempre que estaban juntos.

 _Entonces prepárate Eric, porque nos casaremos en Octubre._

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a acercarse a su rostro besándole con notoria intensidad y cariño, aunque al deshacer este beso comenzó a besar su rostro suavemente, acariciar un poco sus mejillas y acariciar levemente su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?, su corazón se sentía cálido, estaba feliz, estaba totalmente enamorado.

Fue inevitable, una cosa llevo a la otras y aunque llego a dudar por un momento termino por hacerlo, claro que obtuvo una leve queja de su amado que no deseaba ser el de abajo, pero aun con eso el había terminado por aceptar, justificándose al decir que "Solo lo haría porque se trataba de él, su estúpido novio", debía de decirlo, esa había sido la noche más feliz para Stan, poder unirse a la persona que él amaba era todo lo que necesitaba, su amor y comprensión ya los tenía y no quería nada más, ¿A quién le importaba que Kyle estuviera enamorado de Eric?, A él ya no, pues sabía que este solo tenía ojos para él.

* * *

 **Debo admitir que este episodio me ha gustado mucho, de seguro no lo esperaban, pero yo no podía más que imaginar algo así de dulce para una pareja tan tierna como ellos.**


	8. Amistad (?)

**Probablemente para los que leyeron el ultimo capitulo pensaron que sería el final de la historia, pero aún falta, poco, pero falta.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

Haber pasado aquella noche con su amado, poder estar con él, besarlo y abrazarlo sin control, poder haberlo amado con completa locura y cariño definitivamente fue lo más hermoso del mundo para él, nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo, era como haber encontrado la verdadera paz a su lado y aunque al final tuvo que "ayudar" a su pareja para poder caminar al día siguiente no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Aunque eso no fue complicado, pero si lo fue el hecho de que Eric mantenía buena memoria, así que ese mismo día le lleno de preguntas que al final le respondió con la verdad pues sentía que ya no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido ocultarle nada de eso, le había dicho y aclarado la situación con Kyle, de la que su amado se rio diciendo que ciertamente no era más que un capricho de su parte.

Fue curioso, pero ver a su amado burlarse de su mejor amigo no le dolió, no porque ya no quisiera al pelirrojo en su vida, sino porque eso definitivamente eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo pues de alguna forma el castaño le había aclarado que si su amigo se le llegaba a confesar obviamente lo rechazaría, porque el prefería a los hippies, algo que, aunque fuera un poco insultante le hacía feliz.

Disfrutaba de eso, aunque en esos momentos sabía que la felicidad poco le duraría, durante varios días tras eso todo relativamente bien, su relación con Eric no podía ir mejor y aunque de vez en cuando su judío amigo se le insinuaba a su pareja ya no se sentía incomodo sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaría si este hacia algo e incluso su pareja ya conociendo sus intenciones de antemano solía decirle que se dejara de joteras.

Y aunque este aceptaba comportarse de forma "normal" para no causar un alboroto a veces a su novio y a el mismo incluso, valiéndoles madre el lugar donde estaban, en la escuela, la calle, solo buscaban un lugar algo alejado y semi escondido para besarse, incluso a veces hasta llegar a toquetearse un poco, era muy probable que fuera obvio que iban a ser descubiertos, pero ellos lo dudaban y seguían hasta ese día...

Habían sido castigados a causa de una broma que habían hecho a una de sus molestas profesoras de la preparatoria, realmente la odiaban y les fue casi imposible resistirse cuando llego el tan famoso y genial "April Fools' Day", por lo que se quedaron en la escuela escribiendo en sus cuadernos varias planas de "No debo hacer bromas a ningún profesor en la escuela".

Claro que todos ellos teniendo 17 años pensaban que no era más que una mera estupidez, sin embargo aquella loca mujer los estaba amenazado, hablando de él y el castaño si no obedecían los reprobaría así que no podrían participar en el campeonato de futbol, cosa que no podían permitirse, en caso de Kyle igualmente le reprobarían, algo muy malo considerando a su madre y por último en cuanto a Kenny, bueno a él le deba igual reprobar, pero se quedaba a acompañar.

En si estaban escribiendo, Eric por supuesto fue el primero en acabar, era el que menos deseaba perderse el campeonato pues su ferviente deseo de venganza por lo del año pasado se mantenía completamente fresco aun, así que simplemente le entrego las planas a la mujer que lo dejo salir, aunque antes de eso, cuando se acercó por sus cosas también se aproximó a él.

 _Te espero afuera hippie y más te vale apresurarte._

Unas simples palabras, susurradas por lo bajo con un suave tono seductor, realmente le judía y amaba que su pareja fuera así, por lo que empezó a escribir más rápido, incluso con algunas faltas ortográficas, pero dudaba que importara, así mismo no lo estaba pensando, solo quería salir de ahí para poder ir con su "panquesito de azúcar".

Con su mano adolorida se levantó con el cuaderno y fue con la profesora, que le aprobó irse tras ver las primeras tres páginas y medio ver las últimas dos algo mal escritas, por lo que de golpe regreso, tomo su mochila y ni siquiera guardo el cuaderno, simplemente se apresuró a salir de ahí metiendo el cuaderno en el camino, encontrando a su pareja recargado sobre una de las paredes mientras le esperaba y de un segundo a otro le estaba besando.

Sabía que estar a un lado de la puerta donde estaban sus amigos y besarse de aquella forma tan apasionada era mala idea, pero no podía evitarlo, teniendo a su lindo castaño ahí, besándole, claro que no pudo detenerse, continuo, con rapidez tomo el control de aquel caliente beso, sin pensarlo y siendo egoísta no se detuvo, nadie más podía verle en esos momentos, solo Kenny... y Kyle.

El sonido de golpe fue lo que le despertó de su ensoñación, solo para ver al pelirrojo amigo con una cara que demostraba un completo shock, con los brazos sueltos y su mochila en el piso, claro que se detuvo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su amigo simplemente salió huyendo de ahí tras tomar de vuelta su mochila, estaba seguro de que vio lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no hizo nada.

Le preocupaba su judío amigo, pero sabía que de alguna forma era lo mejor, que el supiera de su relación con Eric debía ser bueno, tal vez su corazón terminaría roto, tal vez este no le volvería a hablar, pero no era su culpa, el solo se había enamorado y había sido correspondido, por lo que, aunque nervioso no pudo correr detrás suyo para explicarle.

Ese día llevo a Eric a su casa, le beso mucho y tomo fuerza para tras irse buscar a Kyle a su casa, no sabía si este quería verle por lo que le mando muchos mensajes, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte, incluso dudo ya estando en su casa, pero no podía ser tan gallina, sabía que debía de enfrentar sus problemas así que llamo a la misma, donde su madre le recibió, al parecer el pelirrojo no le dijo nada así que pudo pasar sin problema alguno.

De nuevo vacilo en la puerta, era inevitable ya que no sabía lo que debía decir o hacer, nunca antes se había encontrado en tan pésima situación con uno de sus amigos, se sentía como si le hubiera robado la novia a Kyle y en parte lo hizo porque sabía que a él le gustaba, pero en parte no porque en si, Cartman era su novio.

 _Kyle, voy a pasar._

Anuncio, sabía que si tocaba y avisaba quien era probablemente le pondría seguro a la puerta, pues esta permanecía normalmente sin este ya que su madre temía que su hijo hiciera algo malo, por lo que entro sin más, cerro y aseguro la puerta, para luego buscar a su amigo con la mirada, topando con un claro bulto en la cama debajo de las sabanas, donde sobresalía un poco aquel ushanka verde, pero para asegurarse se acercó y le quito aquella cobija, notando a su amigo hecho bolita y en silencio.

 _Vamos a hablar de lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela, ¿bien, Kyle?_

Cuestiono a su amigo diciendo rápidamente él porque estaba ahí, pero no recibió una respuesta, sabía que estaba vivo y despierto por los leves sollozos en la cama, debía estar realmente triste y enojado como para ignorarlo, pero no era como que pudiera hacer mucho más que intentar hablar con el de lo que había visto.

 _Yo... Lo lamento Kyle, quise decirte hace mucho que salía con Eric, pero... Parecías tan seguro de tu amor por el que preferí no hacerlo y ahora... Siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma._

Menciono con un tono de disculpa esperando algún tipo de respuesta, realmente se lamentaba por no decirle antes, pero hasta hace poco Eric le había hecho jurar que nadie lo sabría, aunque eso cambio tras su promesa de casarse tampoco lo dijo porque no deseaba perder su amistad con el de Jersey.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevan...saliendo?_

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, el sollozo solo se detuvo un momento mientras le hacia esa cuestión, aunque no entendía porque quería saberlo tampoco deseaba seguir mintiéndole a quien aún era su mejor amigo, pues ya sentía que le había ocultado demasiado.

 _Casi 8 meses..._

Respondió tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo que podía, aunque realmente tenía curiosidad por lo que podía estar pasando en la mente de su acompañante, este simplemente se volteo en la cama y le miro de frente, vaya que hablar con Kyle no se le dificultaba, aun con los problemas sentía que ambos podían entenderse, como si fueran hermanos separados al nacer.

 _¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?, Sabias que amaba a Eric y de alguna forma... Me ilusionaste, cre í que podría estar con él._

Aquello le hizo bajar la mirada, era verdad que debió haber sido insistente para que este perdiera aquellos sentimientos, pero no había podido, se sentía molesto, frustrado, tan asustado que simplemente dejo aquellas conversaciones pues no era fácil convencer a alguien sin decirle la verdad y claro, él no había podido hacerlo.

 _Intent é que dejaras esa idea, pero no querías escucharme y no insistí porque... Sabía que, si solo te decía "Es un capricho" o "Él no te ama" me ignorarías, pero tampoco podía decirte la verdad porque el culón me dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera y si se enteraba de que había hablado de más me cortaría los huevos._

Le respondió rápidamente, no mentía y de hecho demostraba su angustia mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, realmente tenía muchos problemas ahora y no sabía cómo hablar con Kyle, aunque agradecía que este le permitiera justificarse y le escuchara mientras intentaba explicarse.

 _Stan... Yo realmente quiero a Eric, pero... Tu eres mi amigo, eres su novio y parece que ambos... Est án bien juntos así que... No te preocupes, sigamos siendo amigos..._

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió, a decir verdad, esperaba su odio, tal vez un golpe en el abdomen o algo así, pero parecía que Kyle lo entendía y junto al hecho de que ya había madurado podía entender de alguna forma la calma en su rostro a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, pero agradecía enormemente el apoyo de su amigo.

 _Lo agradezco amigo... Parece que debí haberte dicho la verdad de antes..._

Reconoció que tal vez había desconfiado mucho, pero no de su pelirrojo amigo, si no de sí mismo al no contarle, estaba tan temeroso de que Eric le dejara y tan preocupado de perder a su mejor amigo que estuvo cerca de perder a ambos por culpa de su egoísmo y preocupación propia, pero era definitivo, ya no volvería hacerlo.

Si, todo en su vida parecía haberse arreglado para bien, eso le alegraba, no había perdido a su mejor amigo, su novio le amaba de la forma más tonta, más pura y realmente no consideraba que nada le faltara, era un hombre realmente feliz y agradecido con la vida.

* * *

 **La amistad de estos dos debo admitir que me gusta (Solo la amistad), pero anteriormente intente reflejar la desconfianza, inseguridad y miedo de Stan.**


	9. Padres

**Oh mi dulce Stan, eres tan inseguro, dijo el yo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

Gracias a aquella conversación con Kyle pudo mantener su relación de amistad y de hecho también logro sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo en cuanto a su relación con Cartman, a decir verdad, era probable que ese noviazgo fuera el que más problemas le hubiera causado jamás, pero también era la que mejor le había hecho sentir, algo que debía decir agradecía.

Dudo un poco de su amigo los primeros días después, pero de hecho noto un claro cambio de parte de este, ya no parecía coquetearle a su novio y tampoco intentaba aconsejarle, estaba claro de que ya no era lo mismo, pero estos aun tenían peleas de vez en cuando y aunque al principio estas fueron casi nulas estas pronto volvieron a ser lo de siempre, volvían a discutir constantemente, pero como amigos.

Para el no había mejor momento de su vida que ese, aunque pronto se presentó un nuevo problema, su relación ya no era tan secreta como al principio, Kyle y Kenny, sus mejores amigos ya sabían de esto, sin embargo, eran los únicos aparte de ellos mismos, la siguiente cuestión por arreglar en su lista eran probablemente las personas más difíciles, sus padres y la madre de Eric, aunque dudaba que esta última dijera algo.

Había hablado con el castaño sobre el tema, incluso con el pelirrojo ya que la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo diría a sus padres y debía decir que agradecía su cumpleaños fuera después de Cartman y hasta Octubre porque el de su amado era en Julio y aunque no dudaba de su relación sí que lo hacía al no saber en la forma en la que debería explicar a sus padres la situación en la que ahora estaba.

Llego a pensarlo en clases y no presto tanta atención a las mismas, a veces en salidas con sus amigos, de nuevo había un tema complicado de tratar, justo cuando creía que ya no tenía problemas en su vida se dio cuenta de que había olvidado un pequeño y casi minúsculo detalle, el hecho de que las personas que les dieron la vida no tenían ni la más mínima idea de su relación.

Eric de hecho parecía tomárselo con tranquilidad, siempre había sido así, más después de que el pelirrojo se enteró de su relación, parecía que ya le valía madres todo, por lo que no tomaba mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas, incluso le había dicho que a él no le importaba más lo que pudieran hablar de él, agregando una tontería típica de él;

 _"Al final dominare el mundo, así que incluso si tus padres nos odian no van a separarnos"_

Suponía que pensaba de la misma manera que él y concordaban que la madre de este no les odiaría, pero el problema eran sus padres, los Marsh, no era que creyera que sus padres fueran homofóbicos, de hecho, parecía que era algo que llevaban bastante bien, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban que él era gay y aun peor, que este salía con uno de sus mejores amigos y probablemente uno de los más grandes psicópatas de South Park.

Y aunque buscara formas no sabía como debía decirlo, a veces practicaba discursos en su mente o intentaba siquiera explicarse a sí mismo sobre su relación, pero parecía imposible, temía un poco ser odiado, es decir, si sus padres sentían asco y lo abandonaban estaba seguro de que tendría a Eric aun de su lado, pero eso no le evitaba sentirse presionado por el miedo.

Había que decir que era malo para ocultar sus pensamientos frente a sus amigos, principalmente frente a su pareja, el cual trataba de apoyarle y esperaba, al igual que él, el momento para hablar sobre su relación, pero tal vez eso nuevamente estaba comenzando a afectar su relación y como siempre su pareja era quien tenía que ayudarlo para que no terminaran rompiendo por una tontería suya.

Un día de la nada mientras estaba en su casa viendo películas con él, sin ser muy amoroso ya que su madre Liane se encontraba presente, aunque en la cocina, el castaño intento besarle, ya era casi un ritual hacerlo después de cierto tiempo, pero claro, él se había negado ya que no quería problemas y como tal, hizo enfadar a su pareja, que sin importarle nada se levantó, le tomo y jalo de la mano para llevarlo hasta la cocina.

 _Ma, tenemos algo que decirte._

Aquello lo paralizo un segundo, aun no se consideraba realmente listo para hablar, incluso por un momento paso por su mente el soltar a su novio y salir corriendo con tal de no hablar aun, pero se obligó a si mismo a no moverse y quedarse a hablar con la mujer, temblaba un poco pues, aunque estaba casi seguro de que esta no tendría ningún problema aun había una posibilidad, tal vez minúscula pero el problema era que esta existía.

 _¿Qué sucede panquesito?, ¿Pasa algo con tu amiguito, Stan?_

La mujer que hasta hace unos minutos había estado cortando masa para hacer galletas se detuvo a mirarlos y de hecho pudo notar que esta miraba más que nada las manos de ambos, que permanecían aun juntas pues el castaño tomaba la suya con cierta fuerza, aunque no parecía estar nervioso.

 _Desde hace algunos meses estoy saliendo con Stan, es mi novio y le quiero mucho, incluso planeamos casarnos en algunos meses._

La voz seria de su pareja al decir eso le sorprendió, definitivamente quería tener la confianza del contrario para decirle a su madre en la cara que era gay y no solo eso, sino que se casaría con él, la habitación quedo en completo silencio por un momento, hasta que una leve risita salió de los labios de la mujer, que los miraba con una leve sonrisa.

 _Oh, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado el amor con tu amiguito Stan, se ven como una bonita pareja querido y espero ambos puedan ser felices._

La mujer no parecía ni un poco enojada, probablemente porque siendo su madre ya había notado las tendencias algo homosexuales de su hijo o quizá había presentido algo al verlos constantemente juntos y aunque no eran tan cariñosos ciertamente Eric le demostraba más afecto que a nadie al estar cerca suyo, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente entendiera su relación y la aceptara tras escucharlo hace unos segundos.

 _Gracias señora Cartman._

Agradeció a la mujer que seguía sonriendo, aquello debía decir que su aceptación le había hecho sentir notoriamente más tranquilo, teniendo la vaga ilusión de que probablemente sus padres igualmente no reaccionarían de una mala manera, incluso si no lo decía el quitarse de encima el peso de decirle a la mujer que quería a Eric era muy agradable.

 _Y no se preocupen, si alguna vez quieren darse "cariñitos" tengo condones en mi habitación por si los necesitan._

Todo iba realmente bien en esos momentos, hasta que la madre del contario menciono aquello que inevitablemente puso roja su cara, pero parecía ser que no era el único porque al girar un poco su rostro pudo ver el rostro igual de colorado de su pareja, el cual inmediatamente se quejó por aquellas palabras.

 _Maa..._

Solo fue aquello a modo de queja mientras desviaba la mirada para después aun tomado de su mano devolverle a donde hace un momento se encontraban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor y con eso el más robusto cumplió su cometido pues ya sabiéndolo su madre entonces no debería haber ningún problema con darse algunos cuantos besos ahí en la sala.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

En si su relación ahora era ya sabida por la madre de su dulce pareja, pero ahora faltaba su familia y no era que dudara de la mujer como para creer que iría contándolo por ahí, pero por si al caso no evitaba pensar que era mejor actuar pronto antes de que sus padres se enterasen por otras lenguas de su noviazgo, así que, aunque temeroso, al día siguiente le menciono a Eric de ir a su casa, claro para contarle a sus padres los sentimientos que estos compartían.

Su mirada estuvo un momento en el picaporte de su casa, algo agobiado porque dudaba de lo que podría pasar al cruzar la puerta, ir con sus padres y confesarles tan curiosa verdad, pero, aunque algo avergonzado por tener que hacerlo sabía que no podía simplemente temer por siempre, no deseaba equivocarse de nuevo por sus confusos sentimientos y estar nuevamente cerca de perder a Eric por ser incapaz de enfrentar sus miedos.

Trago saliva y giro la perrilla aun algo indeciso, pero se negó a seguir dudando, así que con fuerza entro a su hogar tomado de la mano de su pareja, realmente no podía permitir que pasase más tiempo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era ahora o nunca, solo teniendo esa opción en la cabeza, se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, el lugar donde sus padres solían platicar y como tal los encontró ahí.

 _Veo que están los dos, eso es bueno porque... tengo algo importante de que hablar con ambos._

Explico a media puerta, solo dejando su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo verse por esta misma, sin dejar entrar aun a su acompañante, aunque pronto lo haría pues no era tonto y estaba claro que no solo se declararía homosexual ante su familia, sino que también revelaría quien era la persona con quien estaba saliendo, aunque podía ser que esto último causara más problemas que lo primero, pero poco le importaba.

 _¿Qué sucede Stan?_

Ante la pregunta de su padre y la atenta pero confusa mirada de sus dos padres por lo que solo suspiro algo pesado, aun se consideraba inmaduro para hablar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo así que, aunque desconfiado y claramente nervioso empezó a entrar más notoriamente a la sala junto con su adorado castaño, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, para tomar aire y mirándolos con seriedad hablar claramente.

 _Yo... Se que antes salía con Wendy y me consideraba completamente heterosexual, pero hasta hace cerca de un año me di cuenta de que no solo me gustaban las chicas, lo que quiero decir es que soy bisexual y ahora mismo estoy saliendo con un chico, mi examigo Eric Cartman._

Menciono aclarando toda la situación desde un principio para aclarar su sexualidad actual pues, aunque antes le gustaban las chicas, ahora le gustaban los chicos, más específicamente el castaño, por lo que en si se consideraba a si mismo pansexual puesto que no había otro chico o tipo de chicos que siquiera le atrajese, pero dudaba que sus padres lo comprendieran, así que se quedaba con el termino bisexual.

La mirada impresionada de sus padres estaba clara, suponía que ellos no habían tomado en cuenta la pequeña posibilidad de que eso podría suceder, sin embargo, ninguno parecía molesto, así que ahora le preocupaba que estos estuvieran decepcionados o algo similar, no lo sabía y aún estaba nervioso, estuvo a punto de volver a hundirse en su preocupación cuando su mano fue apretada por aquel que era su novio y aquello le hizo sentir más confianza.

 _¿ Estás seguro de que quieres esto Stan?_

La pregunta de su madre no podía ser más directa, pero probablemente había sido lo mejor, eso le ayudaría y aunque por un segundo se lo cuestiono de hecho tenía la respuesta, porque el no solo estaba seguro, estaba completamente confiado de que su corazón no se equivocaba y el chico a su lado era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, hoy, mañana y hasta el fin de sus días.

 _Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo mama, cuando estoy con Eric es diferente, es muy especial y aunque en algún momento dude de este sentimiento ahora no lo hago, confió completamente en que estoy locamente enamorado de él, por eso, aunque me sentía algo nervioso de hablar con ustedes he decidido hacerlo... Me gusta Eric, es mi pareja... Y espero estén de acuerdo con esto..._

Bajo la mirada, casi como si instintivamente esperase un regaño, sin embargo, tal vez estaba siendo muy negativo porque recibió todo lo contrario, de un momento a otro sintió que era abrazado y al levantar la mirada vio que era su madre, quien sonreía levemente, parecía tan cálido que no dudo en corresponder con su mano libre.

 _Si estas completamente seguro de ello, entonces nosotros estamos de acuerdo con lo haces, estamos seguros de que sabes tomar tus propias decisiones._

Nuevamente su padre hablo y de alguna forma este se sintió muy feliz, era un poco inesperado, aunque tal vez en su mayoría era culpa de ese pensamiento derrotista que desde el principio le dijo y recalco que de hablar seria completamente rechazado y renegado por sus padres, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que no, por lo que estaba muy agradecido.

 _Gracias por apoyarme._

Fue un agradecimiento totalmente sincero a sus padres, no podía decir más, estaba contento, ahora ya no importaba lo que pasara porque los padres de ambos apoyaban tan curiosa relación, así que no los separarían de la nada y estos podrían cumplir su promesa, eso le hacía sentir tan calmado.

* * *

 **Este capítulo de nuevo, creo que ha sido muy bonito, considerando nuevamente los miedos tontos de Stan, pero su fortaleza para superarlos.**


	10. Verdad Publica

**¿Qué?, ¿Qué si es el final?, Pues... ¡Nein!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

Sus amigos y ahora también su familia tenían conocimiento de su relación con el castaño, aunque debía decir que al parecer estos no habían comentado nada a nadie pues en ningún momento alguien a parte de estos les llego a mencionar nada de su noviazgo, algo que de hecho no le molestaba a él, por lo menos por ahora, porque al parecer al castaño sí que le incomodaba que nadie más lo supiera.

El campeonato Inter escolar de americano había comenzado, por lo que ahora sus entrenamientos antes de los partidos eran más "agresivos", claro el día antes del partido era más calentamiento para poder estar al 100% al día siguiente, en si ya no tenían mucha libertad, pero por lo menos a ellos aun siendo pareja no les importaba, Eric y el solo podían pensar en cobrar venganza por el año pasado.

Sin embargo, aunque en su mayoría su tiempo estaba perdido en el campo el exagerado entrenamiento de ambos causaba ciertas cosas, principalmente a él le traía problemas, pues, aunque en si él no se consideraba un chico guapo al parecer en esa época se volvía un chico más llamativo, pues por esa época las locas porristas querían conseguir una pareja para el baile de fin de año de la universidad, por lo que algunas le coqueteaban.

Realmente el ignoraba a todas las chicas que lo intentaban porque por más lindo cuerpo que estas pudieran tener su forma de ser era aburrida y hueca, sin embargo, no ignoraba a las chicas a las que les valía que el castaño fuera un loco antisemita, pues aunque a muchas chicas no le interesaba salir con su pareja el problema era que en la preparatoria existía de todo y había por supuesto mujeres que lo intentaban y a él le disgustaba.

Aunque al parecer no era el único que detestaba esas cosas, pues había que decir que aunque Eric era muy discreto con respecto a sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de algo que le enfadaba este no tardaba mucho en revelar lo que era porque tenía esa manía explosiva, así que sí, el castaño llego a confesarle que estaba celoso de que las chicas se le pegaran tanto y el decidió no mentir diciendo que estaban igual.

Pero aunque estaban molestos e incluso incomodos el más robusto menciono que mejor no hacer nada por ahora, lo que por lo menos para el solo podía significar que su pareja tenía un plan para deshacerse de esas chicas, así que solo podía rogar que nadie muriera porque no dudaba de que al contrario poco le importaba matar, así era su amado genio y él no podía hacer nada porque sabía que si su pareja tenía algo en mente sería imposible sacarle esta idea.

Los entrenamientos y partidos siguientes en si fueron iguales, ellos entrenando juntos como buenos amigos y compañeros, siendo perseguidos por las chicas al finalizar uno u otro de estos, le había sorprendido que su pareja aun no hiciera nada, es decir, aun podía verle fruncir el ceño cuando una chica se acercaba a coquetearle, pero debía ser un plan demasiado complejo para no hacer nada aún.

Llego a trazar posibilidades para estar preparado para cualquier locura, pero no pasaba nada, de hecho, el castaño le decía que debía de mantenerse tranquilo porque desconcentrarse en los partidos podía costarles de nueva cuenta el campeonato y estaba claro de que esta vez no podían perder, tenían que ganar de forma obligatoria, así que en su mayoría solo podía tratar de ignorar a las chicas.

Hasta ese punto habían ganado todos los partidos anteriores con las distintas escuelas a las que se habían llegado a enfrentar, en varias de esta habían superado por una cantidad notoria de puntos, con Eric como defensa y el cómo corredor, en si el equipo era bueno y por eso en si habían obtenido algo similar a una victoria fácil la mayoría de partidos, aunque en el penúltimo apenas lograron ganar con 3 puntos tras hacer una patada bien acertada.

Pero el problema no eran los primeros equipos que habían enfrentado, ahora llegaría el peor equipo con el que podían enfrentarse, Culumbine High School, ese era su peor actual enemigo, los ganadores del año pasado y aquellos que los habían humillado, el equipo de americano más odiado por su pareja, a decir verdad, también esperaba que hiciera algo en contra de estos, pero parecía tenerle un respeto bastante grande al deporte como para no hacer nada y enfrentarse a ellos con "honor".

El partido entre los 2 fue bastante reñido para ambos equipos, pues ellos eran notoriamente fuertes, pues este año ellos agregaron nuevas piezas al juego y también sabían que estos entrenaron mucho más, pero su equipo no estaba por detrás de este, también se habían esforzado mucho para pagarles por el favor del año pasado.

Pero no era fácil, parecía que intentaban en todo momento humillar a su equipo, pues por cada touchdown que anotaban sus rivales también hacían uno, algo que los mantenía en una constante pelea en anotar todas las patadas para mantenerse en u cada momento, parecía un ciclo infinito de la tabla del siete, pero ellos estaban claros en que debían superarlos.

Se acercaba el final del partido y ambos equipos se encontraban agotados, algo bastante normal, haciendo más difícil hacer anotaciones para ambos equipos, aunque el seguía esforzándose para anotar al igual que su equipo, Clyde que actualmente era el vicecapitán del equipo también parecía solo mirar a la victoria y tal vez era ese sentimiento de venganza tras haber sido humillados, pero por más agotamiento en ellos ninguno parecía querer darse por vencido.

El balón pasaba de un lado a otro, entre pases y constantes enfrentamientos, estaban en empate, pero como ya era el final al parecer a sus rivales se les ocurrió que debían dar un último esfuerzo por anotar en aquel partido y lo lograron, quedando en una desventaja de 42 a 48, quedando debajo por 6 puntos, aunque agradecían en ese momento el equipo fallase la patada, dándole una oportunidad a su equipo.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión se sentía en el aire, todos hacían lo mejor que podían para tirar un último touchdown, cosa muy complicada pues el equipo contrario ya había pasado su estrategia completa a la defensa para no perder la actual ventaja pero, aunque complicado lo lograron hacer, anotando para quedar en empate, faltaban pocos minutos así que, aunque pareciera poco ahora solo tenían una oportunidad, aquella patada decidiría todo, rogaba que no la fallaran.

Token era quien la haría y aunque confiaba en que podía hacerlo bien no evitaba la preocupación, los segundos pasaron y lo hizo, sintió incluso que dejo de respirar un momento de los nervios y rogo funcionara, al parecer aquello funciono porque anotaron, tenían la ventaja por un punto, parecía poco pero solo basto con defender su lado de la cancha para poder ganar, el partido finalizo con un 49 a 48 a favor de su escuela.

Ganaron aquel campeonato, él estaba emocionado, pero no era el único pues en medio de aquel pequeño festejo entre su equipo su pareja se acercó a él y le abrazo, eso no le había sorprendido y tampoco pensó mucho antes de corresponder pues, aunque estaban siendo mirados por un montón de gente era algo relativamente normal considerando que en esos momentos se encontraban festejando.

 _Ha llegado el momento Stan._

Escucho aquello de su pareja, algo que realmente llego a desconcertarlo, pues no entendía a lo que se refería este al decir aquello, aunque pronto logro descubrirlo pues de un momento a otro fue fuertemente tomado de sus mejillas para ser besado de forma notoriamente brusca por su pareja.

Sintió por un segundo que el mundo se detuvo, había sido demasiado inesperado, principalmente porque su pareja no había dado ni el más mínimo indicio de que lo haría, pero aunque le había sido sorpresivo le fue inevitable corresponder a aquel desvergonzado beso, noto que tras un momento el lugar se volvió silencioso, tanto por el público como por sus propios compañeros que les estaban observando, la mayoría con sorpresa, debía admitir que eran pocos los que les veían con asco, pues ciertamente no eran ni la primera ni la última pareja homosexual en colorado.

Se separaron con calma tras unos momentos besándose, el no podía estar más rojo pero su amante mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, las porristas que solían coquetearle habían hasta soltado los pompones al suelo de la impresión, ahora entendía el loco plan del castaño, pero no estaba molesto, ahora todos sabrían de buena fuente y por sus propios ojos que Eric Cartman era el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

 **Lo sé, aquí trate tal vez demasiado el deporte, pero lo considere algo importante porque como ya deberían saber se supone ambos practican americano y Eric, como el ser rencoroso que es quería ganar, además de que, siendo un chico celoso quería dar a conocer a todo South Park que Stan ya tenía a alguien.**


End file.
